


Kara Tells Lena She's Supergirl

by Bensonn221



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom, supercorpendgame - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bensonn221/pseuds/Bensonn221
Summary: A time where Lex never mentions to Lena that her best friend was lying to her about who she really was.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 64





	Kara Tells Lena She's Supergirl

*************

**Exposition:**

**Characters:** Lena, Kara, Alex

 **Setting:** J'onn's house, DEO, CATCO, Lena's apartment

**Kara Tells Lena She's Supergirl**

_****HIGHLIGHTS FROM LAST EPISODE OF SEASON 4-**_

****LENA SHOOTS LEX**

****AT J'ONN'S GAME NIGHT- Kara is concerned about Lena and talks with Alex about it. They both discuss if Kara should tell Lena the truth about Kara's identity.**

_What if....._

Lex never told Lena that Kara was Supergirl? 

_What if....._

During J'onn's game night, Kara finally told Lena the truth about her identity. 

**_ **J'ONN'S HOUSE FOR GAME NIGHT** _ **

**(KARA)** Ok, I am going to talk to her. Wish me luck!**

**(ALEX)** Do you even know what you're going to say to her?**

**(KARA)** No.. But I just can't sit here and wait another day Alex she deserves to know the truth.**

Kara walks up to Lena and bends down next to her. She whispers to her on the side...

**(KARA)** Hey do you mind if you and I talk outside for a minute?**

**(LENA)** Of course, is everything alright?**

**** _Kara suddenly becomes nervous.._

Lena and Kara start walking toward the door. Alex wishes she could be next to Kara for support but this is something she has got to do on her own. 

_****LENA AND KARA OUTSIDE J'ONN'S HOUSE**** _

**(KARA)** There's um.. Something I've been meaning to talk to you about..**

Kara fixes the glasses on her face as if they're about to fall off. She starts fidgeting around with her fingers.

**(LENA)** Kara, you know you can talk to me. Whatever it is..-**

_Kara interrupts Lena...._

**(KARA)** I'M SUPERGIRL... I'VE ALWAYS BEEN SUPERGIRL..**

**(KARA)** I am so sorry I kept this a secret from you all these years. I thought I was protecting you by keeping my identity a secret, but what I should've done was tell you the truth.**

Tears roll down Kara's face.. ****Not knowing how Lena was going to respond was eating away at Kara from the inside out.

Lena's face becomes red. Kara can see her eyes filling up with water.

**(LENA)** I.... I just need to be alone right now...**

Before Lena walks away.. Kara grabs Lena by the hand..

_Kara is crying-_

**(KARA)** LENA PLEASE.. LENA SAY SOMETHING!**

Lena lets go of Kara's hand and continues to walk to the car. Lena drives off..

Alex steps outside to check in on Kara.

**(ALEX)** Kara..?!? What happen?**

Kara needed her sister now more than ever.

Kara couldn't hold back the tears..

**(Alex)** Hey.. Hey.. it's ok. I'm right here.. I am not going anywhere.**

_****LENA'S APARTMENT**** _

Lena pulls out one of her favorite drinks, a bottle of Van Horne. She takes her glass and sits on her bed looking at a picture of her and Kara together. 

( **LENA)** How could she do this to me? She knows everyone in my life has let me down.. My family... Andrea.. Well, she doesn't know about her. But still, Kara is different from the rest- Kara promised me; She would always reassure me that she would never hurt me..**

**(LENA)** Kara let me down... Andrea Rojas let me down.. I hate feel vulnerable like this. It hurts too much.. Maybe this is the alcohol talking.. Kara is my best friend and I even bought Catco for her! What am I suppose to do now?**

Lena pours another glass...a few drinks later Lena is drunk.

_******_ _ **Lena calling Kara ****_

**(LENA)** SUPERGIRL!!! You know what I just realized?!? I build a statue for my best friend.. that's right Kara Danvers!!**

_Kara doesn't answer- goes to voicemail._

**(LENA)** KARA DANVERS!!! KARA ZOR EL!!! SUPERGIRL!!!! HOW MANY IDENTITIES DO YOU HAVE?!?**

_Again, Kara doesn't answer- goes to voicemail._

**(LENA)** Oh.. I know why you can't answer the phone now.. It's because you're out flying!! woohoo! My best friend Kara can fly!**

_VOICEMAIL BOX IS FULL._

**_**BACK AT THE DEO**_ **

**(ALEX)** Hey, I know you didn't feel like going out there tonight but thanks- we were a bit short staff.**

**(KARA)** Of course, I just needed something to take my mind off of Lena..**

Kara looks at her phone and sees a bunch of missed calls from Lena and her voicemail is full of messages.

Alex looks over her shoulder in complete shock.

**(KARA)** What should I do?**

**(ALEX)** Try again? Maybe it was too overwhelming for her at first- give her some time. You guys have been friends for a long time. When she is ready she will talk to you.**

_****A FEW DAYS LATER**** _

It's been a few days since Kara and Lena last spoke- which was at J'onn's game night. Lena hasn't shown up to work at Catco so James has been taking over in her place. 

Kara is at work when she gets a text from Lena...

**(LENA)** Can we talk in person?**

**(KARA)** Sure, where at?**

**(LENA)** My place..**

Kara finishes up her work at Catco then leaves the office. 

Kara texts Alex as she heads to see Lena- she wanted time alone with her. So if anything major happens- J'onn, Brainy, Nia, and James are on call.

_Kara arrives at Lena's apartment..._

_****KARA KNOCKING ON THE DOOR**** _

Lena opens the door and lets Kara in. Lena looks like she hasn't gotten much sleep in the last couple of days.

**(LENA)** Thank you for coming..**

**(KARA)** It means a lot to me that you're willing to talk to me..**

Lena is wearing a silk see-through night gown.. Lena is walking towards her couch to sit down. Kara's eyes follows as Lena walks away.

Kara sits down next to Lena on the couch. She looks up at Lena but doesn't know what to say..

**(KARA)** Lena.. I...**

**(LENA)** Do you mind if we try something for a second?**

**(KARA) Ok..?**

Lena moves closer to Kara. Kara's heart starts to race. Lena takes off Kara's glasses.

**(LENA)** That's much better.**

When Lena gives Kara her glasses back, Lena catches Kara staring at her.

Lena gets off the couch and starts to think about the day when Kara told her she was Supergirl..

**(LENA)** I am sorry. I needed time to processes all of this. It still hurts Kara- we've been friends for so many years..**

**(KARA)** I know...**

**(LENA)** When I tell you its hard for me to trust in people it is usually because I've had a horrible experience in my past that made it difficult for me to be open and to trust in others. And when I met you, I thought things would be different.. I've kept myself guarded, I've always manged to do so. Then one day, a woman named Kara Danvers came into my office- ALL OF A SUDDEN, it was like, all these walls that i tried so hard to build to protect myself went down the moment I saw you..**

**(LENA)** TELL ME KARA... HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO FEEL AFTER YOU LIED TO ME ALL THESE YEARS?**

Kara sitting back on the couch sobbing..and goes after Lena to hug her. Kara went towards Lena- Lena falls apart into Kara's arms and Lena is on her knees crying. Kara grabs Lena by the waist and picks her up and carries her to the bed and lays her down.

Lena was exhausted by the time she reached the bed. Lena started to close her eyes on Kara-

Kara wrapped Lena up in some warm blankets she found in her closet.

_Kara leaned over her forehead and gave her a kiss goodnight.._

_**KARA WHISPERS TO LENA-**_

**(KARA)** Lena.. forgive me. I never meant to make you feel like you were second best. You mean everything to me. I truly do care for you, i'd protect you with my last dying breath- And I love you..**

Before Kara left Lena's apartment, Kara took out a watch from her pocket and left it on Lena's night stand with a note next to it..

_**** The note read****_

- _Now you know everything. If you ever need me- all you have to do is call._

**_ ***THE END*** _ **


End file.
